


Tell me why (not)

by yellowsubmarinebeneaththewaves



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsubmarinebeneaththewaves/pseuds/yellowsubmarinebeneaththewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having an interesting chat with Eppy, the Beatles are curious. So they all get to the same conclusion, why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me why (not)

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this was my first fanfiction I've ever completed/finished? An orgy, because of course I would. Anyways, enjoy.

It had began one drunk evening, when all of the Beatles where in Brian’s office and they were having a drink. And a bit more than one, to say the least. They loosened up nicely and in this drunken state, John had come up with a question for Eppy. This particular question had been on their minds from time to time, but no one ever had had the balls to ask him directly. What queers exactly did, that is. So in a drunken slur, John had just asked him. “Eppy, what do you do when you have sex with a guy?” He asked. Out of the blue and everything. Poor Eppy nearly choked on his Scotch. He looked at the boys with a blushed face and asked “Do you actually want to know or are you just fooling around?” To which John replied “I’m dead serious, tell us.” and the rest nodded. Brian put his glass down and straightened his jacket as he began talking. John, Paul, George and Ringo listened carefully to every word Eppy said. Brian had to refrain himself from pointing out that they all had their mouths open as they listened. He let it be though, it was kinda cute.  
Sometime later, the boys were walking out of Eppy’s office and were about to walk out the door when John stopped everyone. “So, guess what I’m thinking?” John said with an evil grin on his face. George and Ringo looked at each other, fearing the worst but Paul just rolled his eyes. “You aren’t actually thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Paul said, crossing his arms. “I’m not sure I followed that sentence but I guess he is, Paul.” Ringo replied for John. “To be completely fair it didn’t sound that bad now did it?” George agreed with John. “Yeah, I mean I wouldn’t mind trying it out to be honest.” Ringo backed George up. “Which is what exactly? I didn’t say anything you know.” John said, now with a completely evil grin on his face. He had this wonderful plan in his head, and it was already working out quite well. “Well, you know..” George said sheepishly. He started blushing and so did Ringo. “And mind you, I’m not saying that we should just be having a go with some random guy. Oh no, I got something better planned.” John said rubbing his hands together. “Might consider sharing you brilliant plan, John?” Paul asked, still not sure about all of this. “Sure. Like I said, not some random guy. Us. All of us.” John said, now smiling with pride as he sharing that so called plan of his. “As in.. John you can’t be serious?” Ringo said, a bit in shock. But the idea didn’t appal him, not really. “Are you suggesting that we..?” Paul tried to finish Ringo’s sentence but failed as well. “John..” Was the only thing George managed to say. “I got two words for you, my dear friends so listen closely.. Why not?” John said and then turned around, opened the door and walked away. About 5 seconds later, when John was outside the house in the dark and deserted street, he shouted with arms in the air. “Orgy!”  
Sometime later  
It was their one day off, the only one they had in a month, and for once Paul wasn’t going to judge a beauty contest and the others had made sure they hadn’t had anything planned on this day either. After giving this idea of theirs another thought, they had decided to actually do it. They had booked a suite in some fancy hotel and were gonna meet there around 8 o’clock in the evening. Paul was the first to arrive, being the punctual man that he is. He even took his time to put on a nice outfit and everything. Lovely tight leather trousers like the ones they wore in Hamburg, with a matching black shirt. He still remembered the way John looked at him when he wore those. So, why not wear them now? Just as Paul was about to enter the hotel, another cab pulled up and out came Beatle number two. George had also dressed himself for the occasion. He wore a light blue jeans shirt and tight jeans. He had even given a shot at putting a quiff in his hair again. He had managed nicely, although it must’ve been quite tricky with their bowl cuts nowadays. Paul waved so George would notice him. And he did. George thought Paul looked smoking hot. He waved back and strutted towards him. “Looking good, Paul!” George complimented him. “Right back at ya, how on earth did you get that quiff in your hair? I tried that a million times but it’s impossible with this haircut.” Paul asked. “Lots of patience, believe me.” George ensured Paul.  
Right at that moment Ritch walked over to the two guys. “Hey, you guys been here long?” He asked. He wore this dark blue blouse of which the top 3 buttons were open, so you could see his chest. And also some black jeans to finish it all off. George’s mouth nearly fell open. “Nice outfit.” Paul said with a smile. “Yeah, you don’t say!” George said. “Thanks, thanks.” Ringo said with a proud grin. “We gonna go in then?” George asked now very eager to start step two of John’s plan. “Aren’t we gonna wait for John to show up?” Paul asked impatiently. “Missing me already Paulie?” John’s head appeared over Paul’s shoulder. Paul nearly had a heart attack. He turned around and shouted “Fuck you John, do you wanna scare me to death?” Paul’s anger went away rather quickly as he had fully turned around. John had this black see-through shirt and some white trousers on. Very nice indeed. “Like the shirt, John” Ringo commented. “Wonder where he got it, though.” George said while laughing a bit. “Yes, yes we all look good. Can we get inside now?” John asked with no patience left at all. “We were waiting for you John, don’t get all pissed off.” Paul said. “Wouldn’t dare.” John said with a wink. He then proceeded to walk inside the hotel and the rest followed suit.  
Once inside their suite, a dead silence fell. Even John didn’t have some sly remark, it was that quiet. “So, how are we gonna do this?” Paul asked. It’s easily said and planned but here they were now. “I think we should set some rules, you know do’s and don’ts.” George suggested. “Yeah, how far do we wanna take this?” Ringo asked. “I’m in all the way man.” John said, sitting himself down in the sofa that stood in the room. What was also present in the room was this really huge bed filled with pillows. “Alright, me too.” Paul said. That caused some weird looks from the others but they shrugged it off. “What do you guys mean with all the way?” Ringo asked, not completely sure if he was too. “You know, that anything is fine, kissing, blowjobs, fucking, being fucked, all that.” John explained. “I’m not too sure I’m comfortable with being fucked.” Ringo admitted. “Yeah, neither am I.” George said. “No problem, since Paul and I aren’t against it we’ll do that part.” John said.  
“Guys can we get started already? I’m getting very impatient here.” Paul said. His impatience was visible through his leather trousers. Ringo laughed and said “Paulie’s eager.” “I agree with him, though. We’ve waited long enough. I wanna get my hands on you guys.” John said with a grin as he stood up and walked over to George and started to unbutton his shirt. George was a bit surprised at John’s sudden move but didn’t complain.“Come here, Paulie.” Ringo said as he walked him over to the huge bed and laid him down on it. Some pillows fell off but no one cared. Ringo then proceeded to remove Paul’s boots and socks. George and Paul watched with big eyes as the other guys took their clothes of. Paul looked up from the bed and saw that George was now shirtless. Very nice skinny chest, he thought. George made eye contact with Paul and both men grinned as they returned their attention to John and Ritch. Ringo had taken off Paul’s boots together with his own and was now crawling onto the bed and on top of Paul.  
The two guys that were still standing had stopped undressing and were watching Ritch as he did so. “Such a shame he doesn’t want to be fucked, wouldn’t have minded one bit.” John said with his head cocked as he looked at Ringo’s ass. “Perhaps next time.” George said with a big grin as he took a hold of John’s shirt and pulled it over his head. John laughed and lifted his arms to help George. As his shirt was being lifted over his head, George had moved closer and said in a whisper “So, anything’s fine you say?” He then leaned in to kiss him fully on the mouth. John was surprised, having not expected that from sweet, innocent George. But that was something John didn’t know about George, that he wasn’t so sweet or innocent when it came down to having sex. George gripped the back of John’s head and demanded entry into John’s mouth. Again, John was surprised but he did part his lips for him. George had full control and for some reason that turned John on big time. He even started moaning during the kiss. He also felt George grinning through the kiss as he did so.  
Paul and Ringo heard the moans and looked behind them. “Fuck.” Paul cursed at the sight. “Yeah, no shit.” Ringo said. “Ringo..” Paul demanded his attention. “Yes?” Ringo answered as he faced him again. “Kiss me.” Paul nearly pleaded. Ringo dove straight in for those plum lips and they collided with a painful clash. Paul moaned cause of the pain and Ringo took that as an opportunity to push his tongue in the other man’s mouth. Paul moaned again but this time out of pleasure. He opened his legs so that Ringo could lie between them, which he did immediately.  
George had pulled back from the intense kiss and looked John straight in the eye, feeling hunger radiating from his own eyes. John however couldn’t look away from George’s lips that were covered in his saliva. “How’s that for starters?” George asked with a crooked grin. John didn’t answer but instead licked the saliva of George’s lips. John then pointed at the pair on the bed and beckoned George to follow him. John crept over to Ringo and Paul and George followed. Without making a sound, John got on the bed and started tugging at Paul’s shirt. George got the idea and started to work on Ringo’s shirt buttons. Ringo lifted his head for a moment and asked “George? John?” They both said “Hey.” with a playful grin and went back to undressing the both of them. Paul, who was already without shirt, just raised his shoulders. Ringo said “Ah, what the hell.” and then continue to snog Paul, which made the cute Beatle giggle.  
George was having some difficulties with Ringo’s shirt since he wouldn’t keep still. “Ritch, for fuck’s sake keep still, I’m trying to undo your shirt here!” George said, being a bit pissed off. Ringo got up from Paul again, looked George dead in the eye and just ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Then he just started kissing Paul again, who complied more than willingly. “Well then..” George said, in a bit of a shock. “There’s no getting between that, now is there.” John said, being impressed by Ringo’s sudden act. “I think Rings would bite me hand off if I dared.” George said. John and George sat on the side of the bed, taking their boots off and all. They couldn’t really keep their hands of each other so it took some time. Ringo growled a bit and finally got completely of Paul and sat himself beside George. “What was that about biting?” He asked in a deep voice filled with desire. George grinned a sly grin. He put his hands on Ringo’s shoulders and closed the distance between then to an inch or 2. George then proceeded to cock his head and took a hold of Ringo’s lower lip with his teeth. Ringo growled again.  
“Kinky bastards.” John remarked. “Shut it and come here.” Paul said gripping John’s arm. John crawled over to Paul with a huge smile and sat on his lap, since Paul was now leaning against the headboard of the bed. Both of them moaned as John did so. “That’s good.” Paul said as a casual remark. Unsure what to do exactly, John started to move his waist and hips slowly and put one hand in Paul’s pitch-black hair and gave it a little tuck. “You.. uhh... don’t say.” John said, enjoying the grinding. Paul began moving with John and soon both had started to blush a deep red and their dicks became painfully hard.  
“Want some help?” Ringo asked all of a sudden, both he and George were on a side of the rocking pair. John grunted and nodded his head but kept his eyes closed. Paul didn’t even react at all. “I’ll take that as a yes.” George said as he reached for John’s belt. Ringo started to unbutton Paul’s trousers. “Guys! Stop dry humping each other, we can’t work like this.” George said, complaining again. Nobody seemed to be able to sit still tonight. “Got an idea.” Ringo suddenly said. He pulled John off Paul and held him down by pinning his arms to the mattress. “Hey!” John complained at the loss of friction. “You do Paul, I’ll do Johny over here.” Ringo said with a cheeky grin. “Ow, will you?” John asked with an attitude. Ringo got closer to John’s ear and said “Yeah, I’m gonna.” He amplifying his words by giving John’s groin a squeeze. John grunted deeply and Ringo smiled at that reaction. Ringo let go of John’s wrists and John put his hands behind his head with a content smile. Ringo tugged at his trousers and they finally came off. Ringo the reached for his own zipper and undid his own pants while John was looking at the scene with a crooked grin. George and Paul were quicker at getting out of their trousers and were waiting for the other two. There were clothes lying all over the place now.  
“Alright, before we go any further, I got a question for you all.” Paul said and everyone turned to look at him. “Who’s gonna do who?” he asked. There was a moment of silence but that was soon broken by George. “Can I do John?” He asked while he was licking his lips seductively and meanwhile he was already eye-fucking John. John didn’t seem to mind. “You know, I always wondered what those girls go on about, Ritch. Bragging about how good you are. How big.” Paul said. He was on all fours and crawling towards the older man. His eyes travelled down to Ringo’s boxers. Ringo beamed at the complements. “That’s settled then.” John spoke before he got up from the bed. “Hey, where are you going?” George asked. “Getting the lube of course, did you guys even listen to Eppy?” John said as he came back with a couple of bottles.  
He threw a tube towards Rings and Paul, who were snogging again. George then whispered to John “Can we watch them a bit first?” and John whispered back “You dirty bastard..” But then thought about it and added “Course we can.” Paul was seated on Ringo’s lap and was straddling it, keeping a tight grip on the man’s hair as he did so. “Lie down.” Paul said as he gently pushed Ringo down on the bed. Ringo let him and watched Paul crawl of him. “These are in my way.” Paul pointed out as he looked at the older man’s boxers. Paul gave them a yank and off they went. “Those girls weren’t exaggerating.” Paul said as he observed the erection in front of him. John and George looked over Paul’s shoulder and George said “Not bad, Rings, not bad at all.” “Guys stop staring, it’s not that big, calm the fuck down.” Ringo said, getting a bit self-conscious. “Well, it’s bigger than mine, I’ll tell ya that.” John said. “And that’s coming from John.” Paul remarked. “Alright, show us.” Ritch said, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the guys. “Anyone want to do the honours?” John asked cheekily. “Lie down.” George ordered. John did so and soon enough there were another pair of boxers on the ground. “See?” John said. “Still, not bad Johny.” George remarked. “Your turn guys.” Ringo said to Paul and George. They didn’t waste any time and quickly took theirs of themselves. “Told you you were big.” Paul said as he crawled back on Ringo’s lap after all the clothes were now where they belonged, on the floor. Ringo grunted and Paul hissed at the contact.  
“Still wanna watch or you want to start already?” John asked George as he closed his hand around the base of George’s cock and gave it a teasing stroke. George eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he closed his eyes as he said in a deep voice “Let’s start already”. It was more of a growl really, but John understood what he said. “Where’s that lube?” George asked eagerly. “No no, I’m doing that.” John said, he took hold of George’s chin and made the man sit on the edge of the bed. John himself crawled off the bed and got on his knees in front of George. He pulled the man’s legs open and moved between them. George’s head tipped back and he closed his eyes. “Don’t close your eyes, you’re gonna want to see this.” John said. George’s eyes grew big when John winked at him before slowly opened his mouth as he closed the distance between him and George. George’s hand gripped John’s auburn hair when his lips closed around his dick. He moaned ever so slightly as John sucked him off. George had to restrain himself from pushing up since John was having a hard time already. But considering John didn’t have any experience on the matter what so ever, he did a great job. “You have no idea how hot you look right now.” George complimented John. John briefly looked up and locked eyes with George as he gently bit down. George threw his head back and cursed “Fuck! John!” John chuckled slightly and closed his eyes again as he concentrated on his current job.  
On the other side of the bed, Paul had opened the tube and gave it to Ringo with the instruction “You need to loosen me up first, remember?” “Alright, here goes.” Ringo said. He squirted the liquid on his fingers and told Paul “Open up will ya?” Paul did so and Ringo helped as well by gently pushing Paul’s knees apart. “Don’t tense up, just relax.” Ringo coaxed. “Ok, I will.” Paul said, lying down completely and trying to relax as much as he could. Ringo caressed his thighs to reassure him a bit. He brought one of his fingers close to Paul’s ass and circled at the opening. Paul was feeling quite uncomfortable but he kept reminding himself of Eppy describing how good it would feel. Ringo then proceeded to push a finger in gently. Paul whimpered slightly at the discomfort but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. It was just weird. “It’s only me, relax.” Ringo ensured him. He started moving his finger up and down, hoping Paul would start enjoying himself soon. Then Ringo had an idea to make Paul enjoy it already. With his other hand, he started to pump Paul’s dick at the same rhythm his finger was going in and out. Paul started to moan slightly and Ringo managed to slip another finger in and sometime later another one. Ringo tried to find that special spot Brian had mentioned and started to push deeper inside. He felt his fingers slip over something and at the same moment Paul arched his back and moaned really loudly. “Fuck! Ritch, do that again!” Paul nearly begged. Ringo tried to repeat his previous movements, but just a big quicker and Paul went crazy. Paul started to push back and began to fuck himself on Ringo’s fingers. Cursing and moaning like mad Paul clung to Ringo’s shoulders. It was quite the sight. “Ritch, please, just fuck me already.” Paul managed to say between moans. Ringo smiled broadly as he pulled his fingers out and put some lube on his own dick. “Hang on Ritch” George suddenly said.  
While Paul was having a good time, George had stretched John as well getting the same reaction out of him. “Wanno go in together?” Ringo asked, already knowing what George was about to ask. “Yeah.” George said with a grin. The four of them moved a bit closer together so that John and Paul were lying next to each other. “Ready?” George asked. The other three nodded. George and Ringo turned to face each other briefly and shared a passionate kiss before Ringo nodded and then they both pushed in. All four moaned in harmony, creating the most delightful sound you’d ever heard. George and Ringo held still for a moment, making sure they’d adjust to the feeling. It was quite painful for John and Paul, being stretched like that. “Fucking hell, George, move already!” John cursed, being his impatient self. “Whatever you want, Johny boy.” George said naughtily as he roughly pulled out and slammed in again. John screamed out loud, because of the pain but mostly because of the pleasure that was running through his body. “That’s what I’m talking about!” John said enthusiastically but also a bit out of breath. Paul looked at Ringo with a hint of fear in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Ringo whispered to Paul. Ringo gently pulled out and pushed back in again, in a slow rhythm, making sure that each time he went in, he hit the man’s prostate. Paul and Ringo were both moaning ever so slightly. Ringo cupped Paul’s cheek in his hand and said “I love seeing you like this.” He then put his hand under Paul’s back to lift him up and kiss him deeply. Paul moaned in reply as they continued to slowly move together.  
John and George on the other hand weren’t that sweet and loving. George was slamming into John at a fast pace. John was cursing a lot and George kept repeating John’s name over and over again. “You have no idea how tight you are! Fucking delicious it is!” George said as he threw his head back. “Shut it, Harrison, and go faster!” John ordered and got up to roughly kiss George and also to silence him. George complied however and the bed began to rock violently. The kiss was hungry and filled with lust. John bit down on George’s bottom lip before lying back down and he held onto George’s hipbones. His head hit the headboard every time George thrusted forwards. That only turned them on more.  
Paul eventually pulled away from the kiss he was sharing with Ringo to say “Let me ride you.” Those words made Ringo’s cock stir inside Paul. Paul moaned as he felt that and said “I’ll take that as a yes.” He pushed Ringo down onto the bed sheets next to John who was still rocking violently. “Hey there, Rings.” John said with a smug grin. Ringo found the sight of John being fucked by George rather funny and asked “Enjoying yourself?” “You have no idea.” John moaned emphasizing the ‘no’ in his sentence. John then closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open, an occasional moan or grunt escaping his lips. Ringo sniggered before returning his attention to Paul who was now hovered over him. Paul slowly let himself slide on Ringo’s cock. Ringo bit his lip as he saw Paul’s face and his cock stirred again at that sight. Paul hissed and then let out a small moan as he completely sat down on Ringo’s lap. He slowly moved his hips so that he was going up and back down again and soon enough he was hopping Ringo in a fast rhythm. Ringo helped by thrusting up in sync with him. Paul had closed his eyes and was panting and moaning like a girl.  
Ringo could hardly look away but then something caught his eye. George was looking right at him with that certain hunger in his eyes. John and Paul didn’t notice cause they had their eyes closed and all. Both understood what the other was thinking and so George leaned over a bit and Ringo lifted himself up so that they would be face to face. George was still moving in and out of John but he tried to keep his head as still as he could manage. Ringo put his hand behind George’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. George pulled away after a while but only to ask “Swap?” “Hang on.” Rings said in reply. “Paulie, quit the bouncing for a moment, will ya?” Ringo asked. Paul opened his eyes and asked in an insulted tone “Why? Don’t you like it?” “Fuck no, it’s marvellous, but Georgie has a proposition.” Ringo explained. Paul turned towards George but kept riding Ringo. “Could you please stay still I can.. ughhhardly speak if ya keep doing that!” Ringo said, moaning between words. “Then just keep quiet.” Paul said as he kept bouncing up and down. Ringo tried to say something but only managed to mutter a few curses. He gave up and closed his eyes.“You were saying?” Paul asked George with a grin. “Well I was thinking we’d swap for a moment. I wanna have a go at Ritch. And I don’t think you’d mind riding John instead.” “You’re right there.” Paul sneaked a look at John, who hadn’t really stopped moaning during their conversation, before continuing his sentence “Alright, let’s swap.” Paul agreed. George pulled out of John completely and John’s eyes shot open. “Something wrong?” John asked being rather pissed off cause he was actually enjoying that. Apparently he hadn’t heard what was going on.“Not really. Wanna have a go at Paulie here?” George said pointing towards bouncing Paul. Paul looked at him in such a way that it was simply impossible to say no. “Hell yeah!” John shouted. He got up and practically pulled Paul of Ringo. Ringo wasn’t too pleased about that fact but George crawled over to him immediately so he couldn’t really be mad for long.  
“John.” Ringo called over to John. “Yeah?” John answered. “Be gentle with Paul.” Ringo asked. John merely laughed at that and said “As if.” He then took a hold of Paul and playfully kissed him. Paul just giggled a lot so Ringo guessed he’d be fine. Having settled that, Ringo asked George “I thought you didn’t want to be fucked?” “Well after seeing Paul enjoying himself like that I wanted to know what all the fuss was about.” George said, a grin creeping up his face. George grabbed Ringo by the shoulders and moved himself underneath the man. “Fuck me.” George ordered. “Don’t you need stretching or something?” Ringo asked with some concern. “No. Fuck me.” George said firmly. He didn’t have the patience for it and to be honest neither did Ritch. “As you wish. But it is gonna hurt.” Ringo warned the man underneath him before slowly and carefully sliding in. George moaned out of discomfort but he managed. He was in too much pleasure to give a damn about the pain anyway. Soon enough the only thing George felt was pleasure. “Fuck, I can see what Paul was on about.” George said between grunts and moans. “Oh you haven’t seen anything yet luv.” Ringo said. George thought he was just being cheeky but then Ringo sped up his pace and he really wasn’t joking at all. George threw his head back and moaned really loudly and dragged the moan out a long time while continuously being fucked by Ringo.  
John and Paul clung to each other, chests pressed together, not leaving any space between them. John was nibbling at Paul’s earlobe while he was slowly moving in and out of Paul. Paul couldn’t bring out a singly sound, he was in way too much pleasure. He was in heaven. Paul had expected John to be as rough with him as he had been with George but it was quite the opposite really. And he didn’t know why but it was so much better this way. “You’re awfully quiet.” John suddenly whispered. It took Paul a while to answer but he did. “Do you know.. how hard it is.. to talk while.. ugh.. being in pure bliss.” “Those two seem to manage nicely.” John said, nodding towards the guys next to them, moaning and groaning all over the place. That didn’t stop them from hearing the comment however.  
“Ritch.. Slow down.” George moaned with huge difficulty. “Why.” Ringo asked, not slowing down at all. “Can’t.. ugh.. Talk.” Ringo seemed to understand and slowed down but kept a nice and steady rhythm. “Thanks.” George said. “Paulie, come here” George beckoned Paul. Paul got closer, dragging John along with him. As soon as he was in reach George went for Paul’s mouth and laid him and himself down. John and Ringo looked a bit confused but it was too arousing to really care. “Ya can speed up now.” George said, briefly pulling away from the kiss. Ringo complied with pleasure. George groaned in approval before pressing his lips against Paul’s again. John started speeding up as well, copying the same rhythm. All four guys were now moaning shamelessly.  
Paul could barely handle it as it was but then George decided to make it worse. He put his hand around Paul’s cock and wanked him very, very slowly, teasing him. Paul got the hint and did the same with George, occasionally squeezing it. George bit Paul’s bottom lip and pulled at it roughly.  
“Guys I don’t think I’ll last much longer.” John said. “Got a feeling we’re all nearly there John.” Ringo said. Paul and George grunted in agreement. They couldn’t concentrate on kissing each other anymore so they broke apart. “Ringo.. please.. harder..” George moaned. Ringo started slamming into George at a violent pace. George’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth fell open. Paul was still wanking him and he could barely handle it anymore. George started to frantically chant Ringo’s name over and over again. It was music to Ringo’s ears. Ringo pulled George up for a second to lick his ear shell and whisper “Cum for me, Georgie.” George let himself fall on the bed again with a groan and put and an arm behind his head. Paul thought this might be a good time to give the youngest one a hard squeeze. George couldn’t contain himself anymore and came on both his and Ringo’s stomach. He cursed and swore his way through his orgasm. The gorgeous sight of George losing control underneath him was too much for Ringo and with one deep push he came too, screaming George’s name as he did so.  
“Faster!” Paul shouted to John. John gave it all he got and the bed was shaking so violently that it could collapse any time. Paul grabbed John’s shoulders and pulled himself up to put his tongue down John’s throat. John’s head was spinning and with one more hard thrust he came inside Paul. The weird feeling of being filled pushed Paul over the edge too. He came between himself and John. Ringo and John were still riding out their orgasms but soon enough they collapsed on top of the younger ones.  
It was peaceful and quiet in the room, the only sound being the rapid breaths they took in. John pulled out of Paul and laid down next to him. Ringo did the same with George. The four of them were still out of breath badly but John managed to mutter a couple of words “Do I make good plans or what?” The other three burst out laughing. “Talking about plans.” Paul began. “How about doing this every month?” “I like the sound of that.” George said. “Yeah” Ritch agreed. “Sure thing!” John smiled. “That’s settled then.” Paul said.  
They crawled under the covers and fell asleep, completely spent and satisfied, with content smiles on their faces.


End file.
